Pokkén Tournament 2
Pokkén Tournament 2 is the sequel to Pokkén Tournament. It is a fighting game taking place in the universe of Pokémon. It plays more like Tekken than games like Super Smash Bros, through. The game's 16-character cast is upgraded to a whooping 30 characters. The 30rd character has not been chosen yet, and players can make suggestions in the comments of a blog page. The game is more like an expansion pack then a full-fledged sequel, but still introduces several new features such as Arena Hazards. Story Gameplay Battle Phases The game is split in two battle phases players swap between during battles; the Field Phase and the Duel Phase. Players swap phases whenever a particularily big combo happens, after a strong attack, or after a grab attack. These two modes make the game different from other fighting games. Field Phase is a 3D phase, meaning you can roam around the arena. The phase focuses mainly on using ranged attacks and dashing attacks to approach foes and use a strong attack to knock them into Duel Phase. Duel Phase is 2D, unlike the Field Phase, and plays like the traditional fighting game. Most of the real fighting takes place here; the goal is to deal as much damage as possible, unlike Field Phase which focuses more on getting to this phase. Ranged attacks are rather rare here. Attack Triangle Pokkén Tournament 2 has an "attack triangle"; Normal Attacks, Grab Attacks and Counter Attacks. These three attack types will beat another attack type if both attacks are used at once, but will be inneffective on another attack type. Normal attacks beat grab attacks, which beat counter attacks, which beat normal attacks, and so on. Normal Attacks are the most used attacks and can lead into the largest combo. They also tend to do the most damage. Grab Attacks will always change the current phase. They're also always combo, but you can't change much about the grab attack, so it will often do the same amount of damage once used. Synergy Burst Players have a Synergy Bar at the corners of the screen. This bar fills up over time and when it is full, players can activate a "Synergy Burst". This burst changes the appearance of the Pokémon who uses it; often, it's just a small change, but if the Pokémon has a mega-evolution in the main series games, it will take the appearance of said mega-evolution instead. But that's not all that what happens; the Pokémon can deal a lot more damage then usual, and can perform one "Burst Attack" which deals extremely high damage if it hits; it activates a cutscene of sorts showing the burst attack in detail as well. Stances Pokémon can change "stances" during the Duel Phase. All Pokémon have a High Stance and a Low Stance. These stances can lead into various attacks, and some even have special effects such as blocking certain attacks. Some Pokémon also have more stances, such as Charizard having a Flying Stance. Arena Hazards A new feature that wasn't in Pokkén Tournament are arena hazards. Most arenas now have an hazard that can affect or damage the player. These hazards mostly show up in the Field Phase, but sometimes they also appear in the Duel Phase. These hazards can be disabled, through. Weather Another new feature is the addition of Weather. Now, arenas may have a weather happening in them, for example, hail. These effects aren't only cosmetic, and affect characters and their moves: *Drought makes fire-themed attacks stronger and boosts the speed of Grass Pokémon. *Rain makes electric-themed attacks stronger and boosts the speed of Water Pokémon. *Sandstorm makes Ground and Rock Pokémon faster, and boosts the defense of other Pokémon. *Snow makes Ice Pokémon faster, and makes the synergy gauge of all Pokémon fill up faster. Like Arena Hazards, you can disable these effects. You can choose the weather in a battle yourself if you want, but you can also make it random. Game Modes Playable Characters Assist Characters Arenas Gallery Trivia *While Samurott was announced as a Power-type character, he ended up beign a Standard character in the final game. Category:Pokkén Games Category:Pokkén (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Spin-offs